Jimmy Goodchild
Full name: James Gareth Goodchild. A man of many talents. Jimmy is a fat man who is more than often seen wearing sunglasses (or tinted lenses). Jimmy was born one year in a cemetery, where his mummy and daddy would often "go for a kiss 'n' cuddle". Jimmy has a huge fear of fictional characters "Teletubbies". And dwarves. Jimmy's parents are James Goodchild Snr and Joan Goodchild 'nee Sadiqui. Jimmy has 2 incest older brothers, Jihad and Damien, and one younger brother named Mildred. He also has many cousins, including Adolf Goodchild and many more. Jimmy has two uncles, Timothy and Kenneth. Often referred to as "Uncle Tim" and "Special K" (due to Kenneth's severe dyspraxia and autism. A common trait within the Goodchild Family). Jimmy had an especially close bond with Uncle Tim. This was mainly due to Mildred's affection with Timothy. One that was almost too close. Mildred often refers to his shenanigans with Timothy which Jimmy often goes along with. Despite Timothy never showing much interest in Jimmy until his later life. To this day Mildred still believes that Jimmy shared the experiences Mildred did with Timothy. This factor could be used to argue that this is what caused a minor rift between the brothers. They've also had many arguments on the subject of Timothy. One of these arguments also led to Mildred shooting himself in the knee and Jimmy abandoning his kid brother for THREE MONTHS. In October 2015, Jimmy (only just recovering from his ketamin addiction) created his own YouTube series entitled Sh*gwagon. The series started off a success. With 4 likes on the first installment. This was all the inspiration Jimmy needed to carry on with the series and his life... Sh*gwagon produced 7 installments in its main run. Including the highly fictionalized (and skinny) Jimmy Goodchild supposedly crashing his car and blowing up. Supposedly killing the character off for good. But no. Jimmy (the real one) later brought that character back for a special festive edition of the series. Following this festive special, a spin-off revolving around Jimmy in a bus was created alongside a prequel. But many people, including Jimmy soon realised that Sh*gwagon was shite. "Utter shite" as one friend of Jimmy's once said. But Jimmy was determined to not let this kick him down, he instead got himself a recording contract with "Unique Records" this recording contract would see Jimmy performing covers or altered versions of songs such as 'Black Is Black' (originally referred to as 'Jimmy Is Black' but this was changed for many reasons.). Other songs recorded during Jimmy's time at Unique include "You Sexy Pervert", "I Just Called To Say I Hate You" and "Jimmy Remember Me" and many more. None of these songs were ever anywhere near a commercial success. Apart from one... "The Goodchild Rap", a rap written by Jimmy to the tune of Thomas The Tank Engine. A fan of Jimmy was once quoted saying the song was "lovely. A song of passion and fury. The bars are incredible." Jimmy has signed another one-record-only deal with Unique to release a new song for Christmas 2017 titled "The Jimmy Jangle (Sit on my knee). Jimmy is very excited indeed. In December 2016, Jimmy created the annual "Stocking Stuffers" series. Only one episode airs per year prior to the Christmas rush. In 2016, Jimmy tried flogging his Daddy's Thalidomide Cat. Suggesting that the lucky buyer could turn it into a flying drone upon it's death. The cat died in transit to its new owner when Jimmy forgot to put some air holes in the posting box... In June 2017, nearly 2 months after his contract with Unique expired, Jimmy created "Jimmy Goodchild's Weirdo Weekends." The series investigated such topics as aliens, murder and Jimmy's Uncle Tim. The series also marked the first media appearance of his brother, Mildred. Mildred was absent for the first two episodes while he was off visiting his manatee at the aquarium. Jimmy also owns a manatee, Margaret, who was last reported as being on work experience at SeaLife. The series also featured Jimmy coming face to face with an autistic boy named Derek Dodd. It's been confirmed that Derek Dodd will not be returning to the series as Jimmy claims he's emigrated to Iran. Jimmy later embarked on a 'Hooligan Holiday' in July 2017 following the first series. Where Jimmy had to face his greatest fear. Teletubbies. On 12th October 2017, it was confirmed that "Weirdo Weekends" was cancelled following the airing of Season 2 episode 1. With "Anniversary Anarchy" Becoming the final episode to be filmed in the Weirdo Weekends format. Jimmy has not yet reacted to this statement publicly. But many reports and sources have said he's given up on his diet following the news. But it's also been teased that this isn't the last we'll see of Jimbo. To be continued??? No